Delitescent
by Aret
Summary: Kanra Izaya Orihara moves into an abandoned castle with Celty and Shinra. The three will learn quickly that it isn't abandoned as it looks. Why is there a werewolf in the bell-tower? What's he up to? And what's with Kanra's obsession with cross-dressing? Female, cross-dressing Izaya, Werewolf Shizuo. Rewrite because I wasn't quite happy with the last one. M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Delitescent

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara nor it's characters.

Notes: Izaya is a lady. That's disguised as a guy. The shipping, is still Shizaya, however. I will not have Internet, Tuesday (today's Sunday), _**so I will probably finish this story on my other FC account, LadyinBlue3 or just wait until I have access again and post newer chapters. This is a rewrite...**_

Warnings: M for blood, language, and probably gore...(and maybe, if I feel up to it, a bonus scene or some small lemon...later. Way later).

Setting: In a medieval-ish world where monsters such as were-beasts, vampires, and whatever else exists.

Prologue_: _

_ They left me here to rot. I was...betrayed. By my own blood brothers and sisters, no less. How long was I here? Is my little brother safe? My mind swirled with confusion as I lay here in the dark. Bloodied, scarred, naked, frightened, and tired. My sanity...is it still here? I scream as the twisted light of the moon kissed my skin. Who...am I? My teeth lengthen, wanting to bite..something. Anything. _Crimson fluid of living flesh_. I am taunted by something I don't know of. I keep screaming, my voice grows hoarse, my bones crack, and my fur sheds. _

_I want blood. I need blood._

_That is the last of my thoughts before it takes over again. _

Chapter One:

Jacket, knapsack, knife, boots, sleeping powder, everything else, check. I looked through my bag, making sure everything was there for my small journey. Today, I earned a castle from the king, for my servitude in bringing in creatures that the humans feared, and learning all sorts of information on them. Today I was going towards my new home, the abandoned castle in the east and clean it out...other monsters such as my kind, and dust. Nemo and Shooter, the horses were hitched to the wagon with all of Shinra, Celty, and my belongings. Shinra, my personal doctor, took the reigns of the two horses, and Celty scooted close to him.

"Are we all set?" He asked. As I climbed in the back of the wagon, I faced towards my old home in which I had owned for six years.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said.

Shinra didn't say anything after he yelled "hiya!" to the horses, then the wagon started moving.

My name is Kanra "Izaya" Orihara, age twenty-four, Information Bringer, cross-dresser, and a vampire. Not the creepy succubus vampire, but just the regular ol' vampire type that doesn't sparkle. You know, the age when vampires were _cool_. Except sunlight, garlic, nor crucifixes bother me because I'm not evil.

The two lovely dorks who are driving the wagon are my best friends. Shinra, is a witch doctor (you know those with the cool masks?) who I hired, and Celty, Shinra's fiancé, is a headless Dullahan. Who works with me sometimes in either capturing, killing, or learning about monsters under the king's orders.

Basically, I had offered to work for his royal highness in return for my brother's freedom. Six years later, after hard work, I got a castle (which is bad-ass by the way), that probably has a horde of vampires or some other beasts inside, but I've got heredity ninja skills, crucifixes, and other stuff to protect myself and my friends. Also, Celty is there, too, so it's double safe.

It was still daylight, lucky for us as we rode on. Everything was covered in snow, the sky was very blue with a few clouds, it was a beautiful day. Soooo boring.

Very boring.

Oh look, a squirre-never mind. I watched as a giant hawk swooped down. Goodbye, random squirrel that I do not know. You'll probably be missed. Or not.

"Hey Celty, are we there, yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Izaya." She warned.

"Yes?"

"Stop."

"Okay. But it's sooo boring!" I complained.

"We'll be there soon enough. Hey, I spy something white!" Shinra said, starting a game.

"Is it the blanket of snow which is covering everything right now?" I asked.

"..."

"..."

"...Yes."

"Yay! My turn! I spy...something dorky!"

"..."

"That's not funny." Shinra said.

I laughed. If Celty had her head, she would be rolling her eyes right about now. I could _sense_ the eye-rolling. It's a natural talent. She always wore a pumpkin for a head, and over that pumpkin, she wore a black mask. She wore a dark cloak with the hood up so nobody could see anything. Which is actually very clever.

"Yes it is!" I laughed. Shinra sulked and Celty patted his back. When we entered the forest, daylight dimmed into a mass of fog. Shooter was alright with it (maybe because he's a Dullahan's horse), and Nemo looked a bit scared, but he was a brave horse. The silver and black stallions trudged on as Shinra huddled closer to Celty.

This forest was a perfect place for anything dark and creepy to live in. I reached out of my knapsack and pulled out a bow and some arrows. My hunting knife was in it's scabbard, ready to be used.

"Of all the places in the world, why would the king give you a castle near here?" Shinra asked. Gee, Shinra, would you like some cheese with that whine?

"So I can get more information on beasts, of course." I answered smoothly.

Fog Forest was always unusual because of ridiculous tall trees, darkness, and of course, the fog. There were a lot of animals here, but they like to hide themselves.

I wouldn't blame them. I had heard rumors from the locals that there were were-beasts in this forest. Although I have never met one, I knew that they were my kinds' natural enemy.

"We're here." Celty said, breaking my train of thought. I looked around, and whistled. It was a tall stone building, not as large as the king's, but pretty huge. The trees surrounded the dark building as if they respected it, not too close, yet not too far. The castle wasn't like a lot of others. It had no moat, no drawbridge, but it was perfect. The dark building had a gate, a stable, and a creek nearby. I got out of the wagon, as did the others.

"Celty, you stay with Shinra and let the horses drink. I'm going to clean the castle out." I said as I grabbed my knapsack.

"Alright. Be safe." Celty said. I smirked at her.

"No worries, I will."

…...

Chaaaaapter one: Oh yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

Delitescent

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara nor it's characters.

Notes: Thank you, GateBreaker for being the first follower of this story!

Warnings: M-rated, Out of character characters, supernatural beings...

Chapter Two:

The first sight I see as I enter the castle, is a glass chandelier. A dining room. I mused as I looked at the long rectangle table. Everything was set up, for some odd reason. Empty plates had cups and forks near them, chairs were pulled out, ready to sit upon, and the white tablecloth nestled neatly upon the table. I looked underneath the tablecloth. Nothing. I scanned every nook and cranny of the dining room, awed by everything.

I have had lived in a castle, once, but that was six years ago, and my family liked everything that wasn't human-like. Coffins for beds, everything was dark, ugh. It got pretty dull. Also my parents drank human blood from wine glasses, which made them more insane then they were. The blood, not the wine glasses made them crazy, although they looked pretty weird drinking from them. After my little investigation around the dining room, I looked in the kitchen, the pantry, down two halls, four bedrooms, and finally I was on my way to the second floor. Judging the looks of the castle, there were probably three floors in all, and the tip top, which I personally called the 'attic', but in reality it was probably a bell tower.

Attic seems so much for fun, though. So I dub it the attic.

The second floor had a giant spiral hall, four bathing rooms, a game room full of cards, children's toys, and some books. The last room was an unique collection room with different artifacts, a tribal mask, a bull's horn, a bloodied shield, a unicorn's head mounted on a wall (who could do such a thing?), some rare feathers of a bird I don't know of (Peacock?), and...a skull. That wasn't human, but was a wolf's. Or some large dog, but a wolf skull sounded so much cooler.

Still no sign of any other life, which was bugging me. A perfect castle, in a dark forest, with no inhabitants.

Strange. However, I had the third floor and the attic (bell tower, close enough) to go. I'll muse about it later if I don't find anybody. Or any beast. I walked calmly up to the third floor, to meet a long, spiral hallway with doors (kind of like second floor). The first door I opened wasn't a bedroom (surprise, there), but was something unexpected.

It was an old science laboratory. A cauldron, a table (to hold victims down and experience on), some sort of medical kit, books, herbs, jars full of whatever, and other things. It looked like a perfect habitat for Shinra. I closed the door, not even bothering to go in there. The whole place looked pretty creepy.

The next two rooms were..you guessed it, bedrooms. One of the bedrooms had all sorts of clothes which I checked through quickly. Lady's dresses. Lady's dresses everywhere.

This castle was pretty neat and exciting, it just lacked...life.

The last door was right in front of me. After this room, I was going to check the attic (…). My heart beat quickened. Although I was a vampire, I still had a beating heart..I am not considered human, but in reality, I'm just another form of human. Who has to drink animal blood and survive...and has fangs, ninja skills, abnormal speed...yeah, I wasn't exactly human.

Before I could reach the door, it opened. I reached out to grab a crucifix or some holy water, but then I stopped as I saw the recognizable face.

Two more faces showed themselves.

I tried to keep in my surprise, I really did.

Of all the creatures in the world, they were here. Together. An adult and two kids.

My heart squeezed with pain, and at the same time, an unlimited amount of joy. The kid's mouth dropped, as they recognized me easily. The adult's eyes widened.

"KAN-NII!" The two gremlins glomped me, hugging me as if their life depended on it. I didn't think twice before I hugged them back.

The adult just stared at me with shock and amusement. And anger.

"Nami-" I started. My parent's ex-maid hit me upside the head.

"Ow!"

"You shit-face! How _dare_ you leave us to your crazy parents?! Do you know how long we were waiting for you?!" She almost screamed. Which was so unlike her.

"Well, I tried-"

"Tried, my ass. It has been six _years_, Kanra." She hissed my first name. I gulped. Mairu and Kururi, the gremlins, or other known as my sisters, back away from our warm family hug and glared at me. Ouch.

"Yes. I tried. Look, I couldn't just go to the king and ask if I could collect my family. The last thing he wants is to bring more vampires into his kingdom. I've been researching monsters and their weaknesses so I could save you. Also, you know why I can't go against the king." I reasoned.

My older twin, Izaya was stuck in the dungeons. Asshole deserved it, but with a king blackmailing his freedom for service, I couldn't turn my back away.

Nor could I rescue my family because my parents were wanted for killing humans. That brought out a bad reputation for Nami and my twin younger sisters, and of course his royal ass-ness threatened Izaya's life if I even dared to go back to that castle. I should have rescued them, anyway and let Izaya to deal with it, but Nami would kill me.

Nami's glare softened as she hugged me. Which was also so unlike her.

"Idiot. Did you get him out?" She asked. I shook my head.

"One more year, the king has promised. How-"

"We sneaked out one night, found this castle, and have been living here ever since for two months. That was when we found _him_ in the bell tower." Nami huffed.

"Him?"

"Mister werewolf." Kururi whispered.

"A _what?_"

"He's been here for three months. Or so he says. Tonight is a full moon, so he locked himself in the bell tower, again. It's engraved with silver, and only when he's in the other form, it hurts him."

"That still doesn't explain why there's a werewolf in the attic. Or that you don't see him as a natural enemy." I deadpanned.

"Bell-tower," Mairu corrected me. I huffed. Whatever.

"Shizuo. That's his name. Shizuo told us that the alpha disowned him as a pack member because-"

"Alphas don't like it when a younger pack member is stronger than him or her. Or getting stronger. Jealousy leads to such situations. Why is the bell-tower engraved with silver?" I asked. Orange you glad I didn't say '_attic_'?

"That was my question, too. Shizuo said that he found it like that, and the bell-tower has bars all around it, so he can't jump out and escape."

"That probably explains the lab," I mused aloud. "somebody has been experimenting on werewolves, or something. Whoever was once here, is now gone."

"Anyway, I tolerate him because I feel sorry for him. The poor bastard already lost everything. Now he's losing his sanity."

"He also gets food for us." Kururi whispered.

"Why? Were-beasts hate us. We hate were-beasts." For the first time in a long time, I'm confused.

"We told him about us and you and he kind of felt sorry for us. In a way, this is a giant pity party." Mairu explained.

"Oh. So...he has no other home..but here...sharing with his natural enemies?"

"It's sort of pathetic, but he does help us. So he stays." Nami waved it off.

"Alright. What type of room are you in?"

"This is the gazing room. There's tons of windows in here. I saw two of your friends and their horses, but I didn't see you. The girls and I were waiting in here just in case of invasion." Nami explained.

"Oh, okay. Later I want to speak with mister werewolf. Right now, let's meet up Shinra and Celty and get this confusion over with." I said as a smile tugged on my face. I still wasn't over the fact that my family was here, and I'm over glad.

My mood switched as I thought about the werewolf. So, he's lowering his pride and staying with others, I see? Whoever this Shizuo person is, he will be an interesting observation.

…...

Well then!


	3. Chapter 3

Delitescent

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara nor it's characters

Warnings: Rated M for either sooner or later chapters (such as language or gore, or blood)

Notes: Yay, another chapter!

Important Notes: Thank you Umi Hinode and Flor Velasquez for following this story!

Chapter Three

"So..." Shinra said as we sat inside the gazing room. "..there is an actual werewolf in the bell-tower." His eyes lighted up like a cat's as he kept repeating himself.

"For the hundredth time, yes." I sighed.

After re-exploring, getting acquainted with my siblings and Nami, unpacking a lot of stuff, leading the horses inside the barn, lighting a lot of oil lamps, and figuring out our bedrooms, we all gathered in the gazing room and talked for a bit. The sun was setting, and I knew that tonight was going to be loud due to mister Wolfy up in the attic. Screw bell-towers.

Of course, Shinra was still fangirling over his new laboratory, as well as questioning the existence of the beast up in the attic. Celty was interested in the dresses, Mairu and Kururi were interested in the horses (the last one they had, it ended up being drained by our parents. Go parenting!), Nami wanted to hear about how Izaya was doing (and she keeps saying that she hates him. Yeah, you're not fooling me), and I wasn't still over the fact that my siblings and former maid are all here. Which brings up a question that kept bothering me.

"Do you know if Mom and Dad are tracking you?" I asked.

"I think they are. After you disappeared, then they flipped out. I can imagine how they're coping when we disappeared." Nami said.

"Oh? What happened after I went?"

"Mom threw her fine china out the window in rage and Dad secluded himself. It's as if they love us and miss us." Mairu stated.

"As if." Kururi whispered.

I nodded. Shinra and Celty just sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Well, that's what they get for being horrible parents. Now, back to why we're here." I said, changing the subject.

"I think this castle is a wonderful opportunity. We can offer room and board, and in return, whoever is living here can answer any questions that we may ask, or tell us about themselves." Shinra said. He had a point.

"That's great advice. Whoever gets rowdy or out of line, we kick their asses and then get information on them. Yes, Shinra is allowed to dissect them as long as they deserve it." I said. Shinra's eyes sparkled.

"Y-you mean it?"

"Um...yeah. As long as they deserve it." Weird Shinra is weird.

"Yes! Celty, dear, are you alright with this?" Shinra asked.

"Yes, I am. Before you dissect anybody, or anything, make sure that they are unconscious." Celty said. Shinra grinned.

"Of course, love!" He hugged her and got up.

"I have so much to do! Oh, and Izaya, the books on the shelves provide excellent information. I have placed them on your bed. I'm going to fix up my lab." Shinra grinned. Celty got up and went with him.

"So...those are your friends." Mairu said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"They're interesting."

"Thanks. I'm going to take a look on those books. If mister Wolfy gets out of hand, there are some silver stakes and silver-lined daggers on the table. Just in case." I said as I left towards my bedroom.

I walked towards my room, which wasn't far, it was near Shinra's laboratory. Books, huh? Curiosity was egging at me. Like all of the bedrooms, my room had a fireplace, a bed, a shelf, drawers, curtains. Pretty much everything.

A blood curdling howl interrupted my thoughts and made me jump at how close it was. Mister Wolfy up there was loud. Gee, does anybody sleep during the full moon? I waved it off as I walked over towards my bed, picked up a random book, and flipped it open.

_Vampires_. The title read, which gained my interest. I never knew other types of vampires, just the ones here. I read on the titles.

_Immortal Vampires; Bat Vampires, Noble Vampires, Vicious Vampires_. _Mortal Vampires; People_. _Psychic Vampires; Energy Feeders_. _Mating habits of each; Were-beasts, other breeds, same breeds._

I looked at the contents below, not phased. I knew all of them. Bat Vampires were rare, but all they do is turn into a bat and go off somewhere to feed. I was a Noble Vampire (the good kind), in which the only thing that would kill either me or my siblings was stakes, or a whole day in the sunlight. Vicious Vampires were the evil ones. They had way too many weaknesses...garlic, stakes, a few minutes in the sunlight...Mortal Vampires were just people who thought they were vampires, and Energy Feeders feed off of energy (sexual energy being the most favored), leaving the people drained. No deaths, though.

The mating habits...however, I didn't know. Were-beasts? I turned the pages. I didn't know, that were-beasts and vampires could mate. I was curious.

_Were-beasts; Both vampire and were-beast have the ability to reproduce, although with each other is uncommon. If a vampire choses one for his or her mate, then they are mated for life. A were-beast being mated may end it's cursed rage all together if devoted enough to one mate. _

Interesting.

_If said mate dies, then the Curse would either return or end all together, depending on the were-beast and mate._

I closed the book and grabbed the next one, which was thinner. Oddly enough, this one was about were-beasts.

_Were-beast; Werewolf (Alpha, Beta); mating habits. _

I took a small break and opened up the curtains. The full moon was out, and that lout up in the attic kept howling. I went back to my books and read on.

_A were-beast, or other known as werewolf, is a mixture between human and wol-_ blah blah. I skimmed over the things I know, and only stopping when something interesting catches my eye.

-_Have strong, sexual urges when in cursed form- _

Wow, that was...new. So mister Wolfy up there...eeeewww. Ew. Nope. I shut the book. Hell no. I grabbed the next one. Witches. Hm, that seems interesting.

…...

Chapter three! Hehehe, I'm actually quite enjoying this story! Next Chapter will be probably longer hehehehe


	4. Chapter 4

Delitescent

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara

Notes: I know her name is Kanra, but Izaya is her given nickname. Basically everybody but Shizuo knows her gender (maybe a fluffy twist later).

Chapter Four:

There was something...off today. I stretched and yawned. I smelled...cooking? Then I remembered. Nami and my sisters were here, along with Shinra and Celty. Of course, a sympathetic, pathetic, werewolf creature who pities my family and vise versa, was living here, also.

I still don't know the answer to this creature's emotions. I grit my teeth. I guess I have to meet him. In person. I know why I have this dark feeling towards him. His cursed blood, I can sense it, flowing in his veins. Mr. Wolfy was like a corrupt walking poison when the moon shows itself. One bite could kill anybody, or he could easily tear out a heart or some other important organ.

That was one reason why he had me on edge. The other reason was because he was a natural enemy to me. Werewolves were strong and stupid, but my kind were lethal, quick, and clever. Our ancestors have been fighting for years over control, and I don't see it stopping now.

Atlas, I'm now at peace with him (for now), for my family and I fought for nobody but for the king (stupid brother) and ourselves. We were, outcasts to our vampire kin, as you may put it. The only were-beasts who would hunt ever hunt us down would be because either he or she had a grudge against vampires or they had major blood-lust.

I was hungry, not just for the lovely cooking smell in the kitchen, but my disgusting daily dose of livestock or some forest animal's blood. Being a vampire has its advantages, but blood and spinach taste utterly disgusting. My sisters don't think so (because they're weird), and Nami isn't even a vampire. She's a half-blooded sorceress, but that's another topic for later. I changed into some formal clothes, brushed my hair, and walked down the stairs.

I could move faster, or even transport, but that was for necessary measures, and when I had a decent amount of blood in my system. Also, I like to take the time and view the interesting cracks on the castle walls. Time had helped form them, and it made me realize that this castle had been standing whoever knows how long; it was a standing piece of beautiful history.

Yes, I love to marvel at things. So stake me.

I stopped at the last step, before entering the overly gigantic dining room. The cooking smell was much stronger, now...and I would be lying if it didn't smell good. However, the cooking wasn't the only thing that brought my attention as I continued walking, nearing the kitchen.

Blond, tall, and dorky met my gaze. Okay, I admit he wasn't to bad looking. If he didn't stink and had a change of clothes other than those bloodied rags he was wearing. I could see glimpses of dark red marks on his skin, probably from the silver last night, and a couple of nasty looking bruises. I turned my attention away and looked at his eyes.

This was him, the wolf who was in the attic. He was cooking some sort of animal with the spit over a good-sized fire (for those who do not know, a spit is an 18th century cooking utensil for meats such as pork, cow, or whatever).

His mocha eyes widened, as he stared at my bloody ones, and we sort of stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I am Kanra Izaya Orihara. It's about time we have met." I said, breaking the silence. His eyes narrowed.

"Oh. So you're the eldest blood sucking flea." He said.

_Excuse me? _

"And you must be the raging moron who was stuck in the bell tower last night." I replied sweetly. If I called it an attic, then who would look stupid then? That's right, me. His hands clenched on the spit as he stopped rotating it. His eyes flashed at me.

"Well, you're the one who could have returned my politeness. You being called a moron is your own fault." I said, defending myself before he could speak. I didn't know why, but I felt like teasing him. His facial reactions, they were humorous. Like a clown.

At this, he huffed.

"Whatever." He turned back to cooking.

"That's the best you can come up with? Who are you? Why are you pitying my family?" I asked, sitting down in a nearby chair. I wanted answers, and I wasn't going to get them by beating around the bush. He scowled, trying to ignore me. Good luck with that one.

"Or, since you apparently don't have a name, I will call you Fluff Princess from now on." I tested.

"My name is Shizuo Heiwajima. I don't pity your family. I..." He finally snapped, then broke off, looking away.

"What is it then? You have fleas?" I teased, earning another withering glare. This opportunity to tease him was too good to pass up, his reactions were...priceless and unpredictable. To be honest, it was like watching a toddler argue with a parent.

He glared at me for a second, then sighed. Was this man mental? He sure had some mood swings.

"I have no family. Not anymore. Nor do I know what to do with my life, so when you and your family and friends moved in, I made myself a part of it." He said. Ah, so he was wanting to become the Orihara lap dog.

To say that I was thrown off guard, would be an understatement. For a second I thought that he was just going to avoid my questions, not answer so readily and honestly, as if I was like an old friend whom he could turn to. Then again, we are talking about a were-beast who doesn't know what to do with his life, anymore. Nor has any family. I didn't pity him. I'm understanding his submissive behavior. Despite the warm fire in the kitchen, my blood was chilled due to natural instinct.

_This wasn't a human. This was a bite, a disease, waiting to happen. I can't be friendly towards him, because it isn't just this human I would be befriending, but that savage darkness inside him_. I kept reminding myself.

"Interesting." Shinra's voice cut through my thoughts. Both the lap dog and I had turned our gazes towards the doctor.

"What's interesting?" I asked. Shinra chuckled as he pulled a book from his cloak.

"I have found another one. Some pages are torn out, and it's slightly burned, but, there is something that you may want to know, Izaya-san." He said. Wolfy tilted his head.

"I'm an information bringer for his highness. I study beings that aren't human. Shinra is a witch doctor, and his fiancé Celty, is a Dullahan." I informed the curious beast.

"Anyway, Izaya-san, I would look at this as soon as possible. It contains...some knowledge of a cure." At this, Shizuo's eyes instantly snapped from his cooking to meet Shinra.

"You know, I think that may be helpful. After we eat, then we will look into this book." I said, giving the impatient blond a look. He huffed.

"It's almost done, anyway." He mumbled. I could feel his impatient vibe rolling off of him, and it was sort of funny. Sure he wanted a cure, and that was understandable, but I had found my love of teasing him.

"Good. I have to feed on some cute random forest animal. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said cheerfully as I walked out of the kitchen, not hearing the responses.

…...

I wish we had bought a goat, or at least some other creature. Mairu and Kururi fed a bit on Nemo (yeah, I know. Feeding on your pet is sort of weird, but hey, the twins had to live, somehow), and the rest fed on Shizuo's cooking. Poor bastards. Nah, I'm kidding, judging from the smell, he was probably a good cook. Which led to pitiful woeful me to feed on whatever I could scrounge up. Ugh. I also needed human food to survive, because that's energy. Blood just gives me the vampire powers I need to kick ass, you know, just in case if we ever get ambushed by any other creature. I mean, I can't let Celty do all of the work, she has a limit, to her powers, too.

I sighed as I bit into the neck of a struggling rabbit. Wincing as iron filled my mouth. You'd think I'd get used to this, but noooo. Damn stubborn taste buds. I put the animal down, and in an instant, it ran off into the darkness of the forest.

Despite me being a bad ass, I still had the dark suspicion that this forest was dangerous, daylight or dark, it had...this chilling vibe to it. As if it was haunted or forbidden. Even standing in front of the castle, I didn't feel so safe. I suppressed my shudder as I thought about it. Maybe later,_ maybe_, I will travel around the castle at night to make sure that its safe. I know, it's dumb, but a dumber decision would to ignore things. If I did that, who knew what could happen? What if another group of vampires waltzed in and wanted to kill everybody? Ugh, I worry to much.

My mind went back to Mr. Wolfy. A cure actually sounded grand. If he's stable and can't hurt anybody, he could still be a great help (even in human form, were-beasts have a good amount of strength and stamina) in protecting the castle and cooking. He's already warmed up to my family, so I couldn't kick him out. A cured werewolf would be icing on the cake. No worries about dying, and extra help. Yeah, I'm trying to convince myself because I still sort of don't trust him, but he's stuck with us, anyway. I started walking back inside the castle.

I knew for a fact that It didn't matter if I wanted him gone or not, he was destined to stay. And if he's destined to stay, it'd be better for him to be cured of his cursed blood.

…...

After we all ate, we all gathered inside the gazing room to discuss Wolfy's cure. Shinra looked at me and sighed.

"You won't like this." He said with a pitied expression. I hate pity. Then he looked at Shizuo with the same expression, earning a glare. Apparently Mr. Wolfy hated pity, also.

"You probably won't like this, either." Shinra then turned his attention back to the book and opened it to a certain page. A corner of it was burned, but there was plenty of writing.

"Whatever it takes, I'm getting a cure." Shizuo said with determination. "I'm tired of silver." His eyes narrowed. My eyes went back to his cuts again. _Poor thing_. Wait, what? Hell no get out. Weird thoughts.

"Here, it describes Shizuo's blood. There are a lot of ways to calm him down, such as feeding his wolf form spinach (at this, Shizuo winced. Yeah, I hate spinach, too) or animal blood. But, that's only temporary." Shinra flipped the page. Shizuo raised an eyebrow. I tried not to copy him.

"This page describes a vampire's blood. Izaya, you're a noble vampire, your blood contains hardly any human blood, but just enough. The rest is animal blood and nutrients from the food you eat. Your blood can actually calm Shizuo-san down."

"What are you getting at?" Shizuo asked.

"He's saying that you have to drink my blood."

"Not...exactly." Shinra chuckled nervously as he flipped to another page. Huh?

"Then what?" I asked.

"Well, this is where it gets...complicated." He said, beating around the bush.

"Shinra." I warned.

The doctor sighed.

"You know about a blood bond, correct?" He asked. I feel my eyes widen. Please don't tell me what I think he's saying.

"It's when two creatures make a permanent mating contract. One mate's blood is another's, and vice versa. They do it by drinking each other's blood, and in some traditions, they mate."

A heard glass shatter, and turned my attention to Wolfy. His eyes widened as he looked at the glass cup he accidentally dropped. My heart pounded in my ears. Mate. I was...we were...which reminded me. The book last night. How in the living hell did I not think of this, earlier? I mean, I'm supposed to be _smart_. I'm a dumb ass. A literal dumb-

"You're telling me," Shizuo started, cutting my thoughts. "that in order for me not to go _berserk_ and rip somebody's head off...is to...mate...with him." He looked in my direction with slight awe and disgust. I returned the look.

"This is what the book says." Shinra said softly, not bothering to correct Shizuo about my gender.

…...

I feel like I'm the 'Now Kiss' meme, because I'm rushing it a bit. Sorry, I've been busy with college and the Internet wasn't on, but now it is. Heh, I'm so going to continue this! Updates may take longer, but I will continue this. Feel free to review~


End file.
